Años escolares
by Lakiz15
Summary: Marceline es una chica que ha sufrido una experiencia que la ha hecho incapaz de amar otra vez, pero una persona especial la vuelve a enamorar de nuevo, un chico llamado Finn, pero este amor peligra, muchas personas no desean verlos juntos y haran todo po


Despertó, tapando sus ojos de aquella luz solar, que tanto la molestaba y sentía como si la lastimara, se levanto y tapo aquella cortina, para seguir durmiendo, se acostó en su cama pero en eso una persona entro a su habitación, mirándola molesta –Ya levántate, no es temprano- La chica volteo a ver su reloj, mostrando que eran mas de las 12, se levanto de nuevo, con los ojos cansados –Tienes razón, ya es tarde- dijo fríamente mientras empujaba a aquella persona fuera de su habitación, cerro la puerta y a través de la puerta aquella persona le dijo algo –Tu madre se fue temprano, pero te dejo la ropa sobre tu armario, así que vístase y baje a desayunar señorita- La chica sonrió de lado y dijo –Que raro no? Mi madre se fue y ni se despidió, no me lo esperaba- dijo sarcástica mientras veía el nuevo uniforme que había sobre su armario, se acerco a este y lo examino un rato –Veamos…bordado con hilo de oro, tela de tono gris fino, botones de oro, cuello de seda roja suave, y muchas cosas finas mas, que pretencioso, quisiera seguir en mi otra escuela- dijo mientras se iba a bañar, cuando acabo de bañarse fue a ponerse su uniforme, algo ajustado y al estar su cuerpo un poco mojado se le pegaba mucho al cuerpo, se peino y se puso un broche en el cabello, recogiendo su fleco que le molestaba la vista, bajo a desayunar y vio a su hermano subiendo los pies a la mesa, con la ropa desordenada y la camisa desabrochada –Crees que te dejen entrar así?- el chico la miro con indiferencia y le dirigió un despreocupado –No me importa, si no entro podre pasear un rato- La chica se sentó y empezó a comer, así era un día normal en su vida, ella era una chica estudiosa y reservada, con un hermano despreocupado que no le ponía atención a nada, hija de una familia millonaria pero con la mínima comunicación con sus padres, ella consideraba como a su madre a su sirvienta Ann, pues la cuidaba desde que recordaba, aunque la sacaba de su cuarto cuando esta entraba, por la privacidad, después de comer agarro su mochila y a su hermano del brazo –Ya vámonos inútil- dijo molesta mientras subía a la limosina, mientras iban allí vio a dos personas que conocía muy bien con el uniforme de su escuela, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro –Para!- dijo a su chofer para bajar de la limosina, corriendo a toda velocidad se acerco a ellos y los abrazo –Par de inútiles que hacen con mi uniforme?- dijo burlona mientras les daba un leve codazo a una chica, de un cabello largo y negro que llegaba un poco debajo de su rodilla, con las puntas azules, sus ojos morados brillaban y con labios rosas pero que no estaban pintados, ella era de esas pocas personas que es naturalmente hermosa, al sentir el codazo respondió alegre –Bueno Kevin y yo, la gran y bondadosa Karen, al saber que se irían de la escuela nos esforzamos mucho en los estudios para conseguir una beca para tu escuela, así que nos soportaras unos años mas- dijo la chica, de nombre Karen, al escuchar esto sonrieron los tres alegres, el que acompañaba a Karen era un chico muy guapo, su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro y con puntas rojas era algo largo, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban, era alto y tenia algo de musculo que lo hacia ver muy atractivo, el era Kevin, después Karen y Kevin fueron invitados a subir a la limosina, todo el viaje hablaron los cuatro, al llegar a su nueva escuela Karen y Kevin se sorprendieron por lo enorme que era, sus ojos brillaban, mientras los dos hermanos se burlaban de sus expresiones de sorpresa, entraron a la escuela, de repente Karen vio a un chico rubio y ojos azules como el agua, su rostro era alegre y lindo, era muy guapo, estaba acompañado de otros chicos y chicas, agarro a su amiga del suéter y lo señalo –Mira, ellos deben ser algo así como los populares de esta escuela- dijo sonriendo alegre mientras veía a su compañera, pero al verla esta se veía desconectada del mundo -Marceline?- dijo preocupada al ver a su amiga, esta estaba levemente sonrojada, pero al sentir los tirones de ropa por parte de Karen reacciono –Eh? Que? No te preocupes Karen, no pasa nada…- dijo mientras veía por donde aquel chico se había ido, de repente se dio un leve golpe en la mejilla, mientras en su mente decía "No hagas estas tonterías, es un chico, ni sabes su nombre, aparte es igual a todos" dijo mientras ese leve sonrojo desaparecía de su rostro, volviendo en si, al voltear vio una escena muy graciosa, su hermano Marshall coqueteaba con una chica linda de cabellos rubios, muy parecida al chico de antes

Marshall: Oye linda como te llamas? Me encantaría saber tu nombre…-decía con una mirada seductora-

Fionna: M-me llamo Fionna, un placer conocerte…- dijo totalmente sonrojada, mientras desviaba la mirada-

Pero había una persona que ardía de ira al lado de ellos dos, con ojos de odio hacia los dos…

Karen: Marshall se puede saber que estas haciendo- dijo mientras ardía en furia-

Al verla así Marshall tomo a Karen del mentón y la acerco a su rostro, sintiendo la respiración de esta

Marshall: Karen no te pongas celosa, tu sabes que así soy yo, no hago estas cosas

enserio- dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos, con una mirada muy seductora

Karen: Eso ya no funciona conmigo desde hace 2 años, no se porque lo sigues intentando- dijo indiferente ante la mirada que le dirigía el chico, cuando este escucho eso sonrió burlón-

Marshall: Valía la pena intentar- dijo riendo levemente, para después ver a la chica de nombre Fionna- Oye Fionna perdón, lo que te dije antes no era enserio, aparte si te coqueteo mas esta linda chica- dijo mientras abrazaba a Karen- Me mataría si sigo-

Fionna: No me importa, no es como si me interesaras- dijo molesta mientras se iba de allí-

Marceline: Oigan chicos ya casi inician las clases, vámonos a nuestro salón- dijo apresurada-

Cuando llegaron al salón se sentaron los cuatro juntos, mientras bromeaban, de repente Kevin volteo a la ultima fila del salón

Kevin: Oigan chicos, no es esa a la que Marshall le estaba coqueteando?- dijo mientras reía al mirar a Marshall que ya estaba siendo golpeado por Karen-

Karen: Ya no me importa, ni le importo a Marshall –dijo molesta mientras regresaba a su lugar-

Marshall: Claro que me interesas linda –dijo seductor-

Karen: Cállate torpe –dijo golpeándolo-

Marceline: No lo golpees, no te perdonara si le dañas su supuesto "bello rostro" –dijo sarcástica-

De repente llego una profesora de cabello castaño claro, con unos lentes grandes y un suéter verde, su nombre era Betty

Betty: Chicos tenemos a 4 nuevos compañeros de clase, pasen al frente y preséntese por favor –dijo amable-

Marceline: Creí que nos salvaríamos de esto –dijo para sus amigos-

Betty: Las señoritas primero por favor

Marceline y Karen: Somos Marceline Abadeer y Karen Kaletz, somos nuevas aquí, ojala nos llevemos bien –dijeron sonriendo amables, todos los chicos se sonrojaron, en especial un chico rubio-

Marshall y Kevin: Somos Marshall Abadeer y Kevin Elek, somos nuevos aquí, ojala nos llevemos bien –dijeron guiñando el ojo coquetos, haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran enamoradas-

Cuando empezó el receso todos los chicos y chicas se acercaron a ellos, menos un grupo de compañeros, una chica pelirrosa hablo a sus amigos

Bonniebell: Que chicos tan presumidos, es su primer día y ya andan llamando la atención –dijo molesta mientras se maquillaba- Verdad? Finn

Finn: Si…supongo, pero esa chica de pelo negro largo es muy linda ¿Se llama Marceline verdad? –dijo sin pensar, mientras veía a aquella chica tan bella rodeada de tantos pretendientes- Marceline…

=======================  
>Hola personas lindas, seguro notaran que esto es un remake de una historia antigua que tenia llamada "La depresión de Marceline" Y la empecé a leer, note varias cosas y bueno, al final decidí devolverla a la vida c: Pero no tenia ganas de seguirla por el camino por el cual la había llevado, así que decidí volverla desde el inicio, pero recuerden que esto es "Finnceline" Pero no es Fiolee, ya que mis primeros lectores sabrán que Karen y Marshall eran pareja en mi otra historia, esa es una de las razones por las que anteriormente había perdido varios lectores, claro que tomare sugerencias, pero es mi historia y son mis decisiones, si no les agrada pueden dejar de leerla<p>

Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo c:

PD: Perdón si sueno enojona pero en mi anterior historia recibí varias criticas he insultos por el hecho de no ser Fiolee


End file.
